


The Lollipop Diversion

by RosaleenBan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s been working too hard. Gabriel thinks he needs a diversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lollipop Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt for disturbed-katten: "sabriel -candy, oral fixation, inappropriate place. :D "
> 
> This is my first PWP in years, if ever. I hope you like all it!

Sam pulled himself away from the ancient text he was reading and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. The hunter who wrote the journal must have had a shortage of paper, because the Spanish words were tiny, cramped things with extensive abbreviations, none of them standard of course. It had taken him the better part of an hour just to translate the last two pages, and he could feel a headache coming on.

Unfortunately, this was the only text they could find in the local university library about encantado – and what the hell was one of _them_ doing in the Mississippi River anyway? – so Sam would have to get through it.

When he opened his eyes and looked back at the text, there was a bright blue tootsie roll lying on the page right where he had left off reading.  Sam smiled; there was only one person who knew that he preferred blue raspberry to chocolate tootsie rolls, because there was only one person who forced any sort of candy on him regularly. 

“Gabriel, I’m working,” he said aloud, although he couldn’t see anyone else in the secluded corner of the library where he had set up shop. Regardless, he unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth.

He heard a snap, and his favorite archangel appeared on the other side of his desk, lollipop in hand. It was one of the long, twisty rainbow kinds that you could only usually find at amusement parks.  “Break time, Samquatch,” he said before putting his mouth to work on the candy in the most lewd way possible. 

“I’m not anywhere close to done,” Sam told him firmly. “I’ll take a break after another two pages. I’ll be halfway through then.” 

 “You’re not going to last two more pages without a break,” Gabriel argued. He dragged his tongue from the base of the lollipop to its tip, then swirled it around the top twist before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth. 

Yeah, Sam was definitely getting hard watching that. Fortunately, the desk blocked Gabriel’s view of his reaction. “Really Gabriel, I need to work,” he complained, doing his best to scowl at his lover. 

“Ummmm…no,” Gabriel said. “We’re going to play a little game, and afterwards you can get back to your self-induced headache. Or, you know, you can have me translate it for you.” 

“No games,” Sam told him. “And I told you, I like research. If I had you translate every difficult text, I’d feel like I was cheating.” 

“Fine. I won’t translate anything, but you’re playing a game with me,” Gabriel insisted, holding out the lollipop to Sam. “Now, you’re going to play with this, and whatever you do with your mouth, I’m going to do with mine.” 

Sam’s eyes widened as he looked at the lollipop. “No. Absolutely not. We’re in a _school_ _library_. There is no way –” 

“Sammykins, really. It’s a _college_ library. You’ve got to be pretty naive to think a blow job’s the worst thing kids have gotten up to in here,” Gabriel pointed out. He pressed the lollipop stick into Sam’s hands insistently. “Now be a good boy and enjoy your lollipop. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

And suddenly Gabriel’s hand disappeared, and Sam was forced to grab the stick or let the sticky candy fall into his lap. Which was suddenly bare. He looked down. 

Sure enough, Gabriel had popped himself under the desk, and had snapped Sam’s jeans and boxers to his knees. Fortunately, it was an enclosed desk, and no passersby would be able to see anything below his waist. “Gabriel,” he said warningly. 

“Come on, Sammy,” Gabriel said, a warm hand running up and down his thigh. “Let me give you a break.” 

“But –” 

And suddenly Gabriel was standing behind him, and really? Mating with an archangel could make you dizzy sometimes with all the popping around they liked to do. 

“Come on, Sammy,” Gabriel said again softly, nuzzling his neck. “I promise, on my honor, no one will see. You know I can do that, love.” 

“Do you _have_ any honor?” Sam asked, but the fight was gone from him. Gabriel knew he couldn’t resist that tone, or the small bites and kisses Gabriel pressed into his neck. 

“Oh ye of little faith,” Gabriel said, and Sam could feel his smile against his collarbone. “On my wings, then, happy?” 

“Deal,” Sam said, smiling now. 

Gabriel popped back down under the desk, and Sam sighed at the loss of contact at his neck. He looked down, and Gabriel was looking up at him expectantly. 

“You’ve got to show me what you want, Sam,” Gabriel reminded him. 

Hesitantly, Sam licked the tip of the lollipop. 

Eyes on Sam’s face, Gabriel mimicked the motion on the head of Sam’s cock. 

And God was that hot. 

Experimentally, Sam put the tip into his mouth, where Gabriel couldn’t see it, and swirled his tongue around it. 

Bless angelic mojo, because even without seeing it, Gabriel duplicated the action. 

Sam hummed his pleasure as he sucked more of the candy into his mouth, then proceeded to lick the bottom of it hungrily. 

Gabriel copied him, but used his hands creatively. One was under Sam’s shirt, clawing at his stomach in a way Sam was sure would leave marks, and the other cupped his balls, toying with them as his mouth toyed with Sam’s cock. 

This was not going to last long, so Sam sucked more of the lollipop into his mouth, engulfing the whole thing. It was all he could do not to moan out loud when Gabriel deep throated him. 

He certainly couldn’t concentrate on a piece of candy after that maneuver, but Gabriel seemed to realize that. When Sam took the lollipop out of him mouth, Gabriel didn’t pause or complain. He just kept going, with those strong lips and that tongue – Sam swore that Gabriel’s tongue defied all laws of anatomy, the way it curled around him. And maybe it did – there was no telling with his trickster. 

Slowly, stutteringly, he moved his free hand down to Gabriel’s head, twisting his fingers in the soft blonde hair. Gabriel took it as encouragement and started sucking harder. His right hand drifted to Sam’s hip, and he stroked the red handprint he had left there so many months ago. 

And then Sam was coming in Gabriel’s mouth, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he tried not to shout out. 

Gabriel swallowed it all, petting Sam’s thighs soothingly as he shuddered through his orgasm. Almost as soon as he was finished, Gabriel snapped him clean and clothed, then snapped himself up to sit in Sam’s lap. 

He wrapped one arm around Sam’s shoulder, and put his free hand on Sam’s cheek, drawing him close. Sam nuzzled into his lover’s neck as he regained his breath. 

“Thanks,” he said as soon as he recovered enough to speak. “I think I needed that.” 

“I know,” Gabriel said solemnly. “Besides, you can make it up to me tonight.” 

Sam chuckled. “Absolutely,” he agreed. He took a deep breath, then wrapped his free arm around Gabriel’s waist and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “I do need to get back to work, though,” he said reluctantly. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a one track mind?” Gabriel asked. 

“Funny, that’s what I’m usually telling my mate,” Sam teased. 

He was rewarded with a bright smile. “Damn straight. And I’ll be putting it to use tonight.” 

“I look forward to it,” Sam said before kissing him again. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared as soon as Sam broke away from the kiss, but Sam was expecting that. He would see his archangel back at the hotel room when he got back. 

He laughed when he looked down. The lollipop was still in his hand, forgotten but somehow untouched by its surroundings. 

There were no librarians around to scold him for having food in the library, so he popped it into his mouth as he returned to his translations. 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants a visual on Gabriel's lollipop, here you go:  
> http://www.candywarehouse.com/assets/item/large/teeny-twist-lollipops.jpg


End file.
